callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 3
Xbox PS2 Wii PS3 |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, Xbox Live, PlayStation Network |ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Xbox |media = DVD-DL, Blu-ray Disc, Wii Optical Disc }} Call of Duty 3 is a first-person shooter that takes place during World War II. Call of Duty 3 was released on November 7, 2006 for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 2, Xbox and Wii. It was developed by Activision and Treyarch. Call of Duty 3 is the third installment in the Call of Duty series. Story Mode The single player is modeled after the Normandy breakout, where the British, Canadian, Polish, American and French Resistance forces pushed into the village of Chambois, France, also known as the Falaise Gap. Unlike most other games in the Call of Duty series, the events in Call of Duty 3 are based on a single combined campaign, with the player being switched between the four nations and their respective characters for each leg of the story. There are 14 playable campaign missions. American Campaign In the American missions, the player assumes control of Private Nichols, recently arrived in France and eventually attached to the 29th Infantry Division. Nichols and his squad participate in the capture of Saint-Lô. After that, the squad is folded into the 90th Infantry Division and sent to secure the wooded area of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves, where intense hedgerow fighting took place. Soon after, the 90th assaults the town of Mayenne, where Pvt. Huxley (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) is tasked with defusing bombs planted on a bridge, which is heavily guarded by German infantry. Huxley is wounded before he can carry out the order and Sergeant McCullin successfully defuses the bombs, but is killed in the process. His last words (to Dixon) are "Tell Guzzo...tell him...tell him to go to Hell." Corporal Dixon then assumes command of the squad and is promoted to sergeant. The squad is later tasked with clearing out Forêt d'Ecouves, so 2nd Battalion can move through. In the end, Nichols clears the last roadblock with a mortar. The squad then participates in clearing out a nearby town with a vital crossroads. Towards the end of the assault Dixon is wounded but survives. After taking a shortcut through the sewers, they find the crossroads and take it successfully, with the help of Sherman tanks. The unit is then sent to defend the town of Chambois from Axis forces trying to run through the Falaise Gap. Private First Class Guzzo marks German positions with flares for air support.Earlier, the squad had supported Baker Company and held a heavy position while Huxley went to get a bazooka to hold off German tanks. The squad tried to hold position, but they were soon heavily out gunned and fled to rally point, and the Germans did not hesitate to chase them. The squad fell back to a heavy German emplacement. Guzzo laid smoke grenades as targets for air support. While laying smoke, Guzzo is wounded, and Dixon and Nichols come to his aid and extract him to relative safety. While treating Guzzo, Dixon is shot in the back, and dies a few moments later. Guzzo takes command of the squad. After fighting through the rest of the town, the squad then holds off the Germans until reinforcements arrive. Guzzo is then shown as the new leader of the squad, giving a "pep talk" to some fresh soldiers. He has been promoted to sergeant. Presumably, Huxley and Nichols were promoted to corporal and Dixon and McCullin were awarded a Bronze Star or another similar military honor. British Campaign During the British and French campaign, the player controls Sergeant James Doyle, a returning character from Call of Duty: United Offensive and member of the British Special Air Service. Doyle parachutes into France with a squad led by Major Ingram, also of Call of Duty: United Offensive fame, and meets up with members of the Maquis Resistance. Due to fire from an 88 mm gun, their Handley Page Halifax is shot down. The plane drops the squad and the two jeeps. Soon after making contact with the French resistance, SAS and French Resistance fighters attack a German anti-aircraft position. The French Resistance and SAS then try to destroy a German-held fuel plant. While escaping, Ingram is captured and tensions rise as Corporal Keith accuses one of the Resistance members, Marcel, of collaborating with the Germans. Against the advice of the Resistance, Keith and Doyle attempt to locate Ingram. Soon after rescuing Ingram, French and British fighters attempt to stop the executions of captured Resistance fighters. They rush to save as many as they can, but in the process the Resistance loses one of their significant members, Isabelle DuFontaine, who is killed after planting an explosive charge on an armored car. Keith is then seen comforting Marcel, showing that he does have some respect for the French resistance. Canadian Campaign The Canadian aspect of the campaign involves members of the 4th Canadian (Armoured) Division. It is centered on Private Cole, led by World War I veteran Lieutenant Jean-Guy Robichaud, who demonstrates a proud and often haphazard style of leadership, often making assaults and completing objectives beyond his assigned mission at the risk of his own men. Robichaud commands a platoon in the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada. The platoon captures an industrial area and successfully defends it from a larger German force. While the Polish 1st Armored Division guards their western flank, the unit clears a forest near the Laison River, during which Robichaud berates a young radio operator, Pvt. Leslie Baron, over his lack of combat participation. Tension builds between the two, and Baron insists that he is not a coward. Robichaud dismisses him and assigns him to act as radio operator for a Polish unit where he then dies. Robichaud proceeds to clear a town to rescue a captured Canadian tank crew, but rather than withdraw with the rescued servicemen he decides to assist in capturing the whole town. After a King Tiger tank appears, the men plant demolition charges in a German ammunition dump to destroy the tank. But one of the fuses is defective, and while Callard attempts to disable it, it explodes. Robichaud and Cole are wounded, and Sergeant Callard is killed. A saddened Robichaud decides to nominate Callard for the Victoria Cross and promote Cole, and presumably Private Peterson, to corporal. They then start moving reinforcements through the town to help the Polish defending Hill 262. Polish Campaign The Polish campaign revolves around Cpl. Bohater, a tank driver in the Polish 1st Armored Division. Bohater participates in a sweep across the French countryside, engaging German armor. The Poles later move into position at the base of Hill 262, which is assaulted by the remnants of the German 7th army desperate to escape the Falaise Pocket. Bohater and his crew defend the hill against German tanks, but eventually their tank is damaged and the crew abandons it. They join in the battle alongside the Polish infantry units and other tank crews, holding off the German attack. The Poles continue to take heavy casualties, including two of the main characters, Corporal Rudinski and Sergeant Kowalski, while waiting for Canadian reinforcements, start to retreat up the Mace through pockets of German-infested trenches. The Canadian radio operator, Pvt. Baron, arrives to call in artillery and is killed by a stray shot after refusing to retreat from an overrun position. Ulan scavenges his radio, which is used again to call for artillery strikes. In the final minutes of the level, Major Jachowicz commands Bohater to defend the hill against the advancing German troops. He defends the other side of the hill and finally, as green flares illuminate the skies, the Canadian infantry arrives to save the day for the Poles on Hill 262. After the level, Lieutenant Robichaurd is seen talking with Major Jachowicz, saying that him and his men have done an excellent job at defending the hill, and also telling him that the Germans still have an escape route. That being Chambois. Presumably Bohater is promoted to Sergeant and Ulan is promoted to Corporal and the soldiers move to prevent the Germans from escaping in Chambois. Chapters * Chapter One: Saint Lo * Chapter Two: The Island * Chapter Three: Night Drop * Chapter Four: Mayenne Bridge * Chapter Five: Falaise Road * Chapter Six: Fuel Plant * Chapter Seven: The Black Baron * Chapter Eight: The Forest * Chapter Nine: Laison River * Chapter Ten: The Crossroads * Chapter Eleven: Hostage * Chapter Twelve: The Corridor of Death * Chapter Thirteen: The Mace * Chapter Fourteen: Chambois * Credits Multiplayer The Call of Duty 3 multiplayer allows 24 players which is three times larger than the Xbox 360 Call of Duty 2 multiplayer, but three times less than the PC version. The Wii version has no multiplayer. All team game modes feature the soldiers of the Allied nations, the Americans, Canadians, British Special Air Service, but with the Polish forces removed versus Nazi Germany. .]] The game options are Battle, Team Battle, War, Capture-the-Flag, Single Capture-the-Flag and Headquarters. Multiplayer in Call of duty 3 is absent on the Wii version. A new option in Call of Duty 3 multiplayer is that instead of choosing a weapon you are put in special classes. Players select a class of soldier and a team, the chosen class defining both the player's weaponry and the unique abilities that they will hold over the other classes. There are seven classes of soldiers to choose from, with different weapons (although of similar specifications) depending on which side the player fights. Every class has a sprinting action used instead of the normal binoculars used when the usual binocular button (during single player mode) is pressed. Classes include riflemen, light and heavy assault, medic, scout, support and anti-armor. Players select a class when entering a match, but can change classes after they have been killed. Each class has a primary weapon, a pistol, and a unique ability, such as reviving team mates as a medic, calling in artillery as a scout, laying mines as light or heavy assault, giving ammunition as anti-armor or support, or firing rifle grenades as a rifleman. Players cannot change classes until they have died, but they can pick up dropped weapons to replace their starting pistol. Players cannot change their primary weapon that goes with their chosen class. During multiplayer many new players often choose the allies mostly because the weapons are quite easy to use. Though more veteran players often prefer the Axis. This is because the Axis weapons are generally more powerful but have a steeper learning curve. Achievements (Xbox 360) Xbox 360 Single Player Achievements *Basic Training (5G) - Complete the basic training in the beginning of Saint Lo. *American Infantryman (20G) - Complete two missions as an American soldier. *British Commando (20G) - Complete two missions as a British soldier. *Canadian Highlander (10G) - Complete two missions as a Canadian soldier. *Polish Tanker (15G) - Complete two missions as a Polish soldier. *Won The War (80G) - Complete the single player campaign on any difficulty setting. *Hot Potato (25G) - Pick up and return 5 live grenades. *Rifleman (15G) - Complete a mission by firing only bolt action rifles. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Assault Trooper (15G) - Complete a mission by firing only assault rifles. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Battlefield Scavenger (15G) - Complete a mission by firing only German weapons. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Still Ticking (30G) - Complete a mission without dying or using checkpoints. *Allergic To Bullets (25G) - Avoid getting hit more than 30 times during a mission. *Conservationist (20G) - Complete a mission using less than 300 rounds of ammunition. *Close Quarter Combatant (100G) - Complete a mission without firing a round. Melee attacks and grenades don't count. *Grizzled Veteran (150G) - Complete the Single Player Campaign on Veteran difficulty. Multiplayer Achievements *Supply Officer(15G) - Supply ammunition to at least 20 friendly soldiers in a single ranked match. *Doc(30G) - Revive 10 of your teammates in a ranked match without getting a teamkill. *A War Hero(30G) - Capture the final objective in a ranked match of war. *Victory Medal(30G) - Be the player with the highest score and on the winning team in a ranked match. *Lieutenant(20G) - Receive 200 total points in ranked matches. *Captain(40G) - Receive 2000 total points in ranked matches. *Major(60G) - Receive 8000 total points in ranked matches. *Colonel(80G) - Receive 20000 total points in ranked matches. *General(120G) - Receive 40000 total points in ranked matches. Secret Achievements *Purple Heart(5G) - For perseverance despite grevious injuries. *Big Air(25G) - EXTREME! Found a big jump and caught some air! Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game in the main series that wasn't released on home computer platforms. *Call of Duty 3 is available for download on Xbox Live. *Bohater actually means, "a hero" in Polish. *You never really use a pistol in the campaign. *In some levels, (especially trench warfare) occasionally you'll see a crate with a Nazi eagle emblem on it. If you melee it, it will open and you'll either find ammo, grenades, or smoke grenades (just like in the first level, when you melee the crate to grab the Thompson). *Many of the scripted close fighting scenes and bomb fusing scenes make heavy use of the sixaxis function in Playstation 3 controllers. *This is the only Call of Duty game set entirely in France. *This is the third Call of Duty game without a Russian campaign: the first 2 were Call of Duty: Big Red One and Call of Duty: Roads to Victory. *Throughout campaign and multiplayer if you look at your weapon you should notice that it is extremely shiny like its made of some kind of glowing metal. However, this is not true with the Wii version. *On the case of the game the fighting appears to be going on in the first mission Saint Lo because you can see the church in the distance with the blown up bell tower. This could disprove the theory that the man closest to the camera is Nichols because at the time its blown up you're all the way over near the church and you never really head off to the right where they appear to be fighting since as soon as you get past the church you go to the left passing two tanks fighting and crawling under obstacles. *The wood furniture on the Lee-Enfield changes from dark to light, depending on the direction you are facing (confirmed on PS3 version and Xbox). *The scene where McCullin points his gun at Guzzo is reminiscent of a scene in the famous war film Saving Private Ryan, where Horvath points a gun at Reiben's head for his intention to desert. *On the cover the person holding a Thompson maybe Dixon. *This is the first Call of Duty game for the Wii. Category:Games Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty 3